


安全级别5A

by Ace1874



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace1874/pseuds/Ace1874
Summary: MI5新人特工纽特·斯卡曼德在他第一次出任务的时候，遇到了意想之外的搭档。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

斯卡曼德家平凡的一个早晨。

老式排气扇运转的轰轰声，油锅的滋滋声，烤好的吐司弹出来“叮”的一声，以及热水烧开时水壶“哔——”的悲鸣。

斯卡曼德夫人在厨房里有条不紊地准备这天的早餐，门外传来脚步声，她头也不抬便道：“忒修斯，帮我泡好茶然后拿到餐厅好吗？”

门外的青年应了一声，斯卡曼德夫人听到走廊上的衣帽架嘎吱一声，像是挂上重物而摇晃。随即斯卡曼德的长子便出现在厨房，笔挺而贴身的深棕色西装三件套，深栗色的卷发用发蜡打理得一丝不苟。他关掉了烧水的燃气灶，然后顺手打开窗边的橱柜，取出骨瓷茶壶和与之成套的三个茶杯。

斯卡曼德夫人看了他一眼，“纽特今天凌晨回来了。”

“噢，他没有告诉我。”忒修斯再取出一个茶杯，“他什么时候到家的？“

“没有比你晚多少，大约凌晨两点左右。”斯卡曼德夫人一边说一边将金黄的炒蛋与煎培根放进餐盘里。

“昨晚风雨太大，我担心园子里的花架被刮倒，起床查看的时候他正好回来。你弟弟跟你一样从不打伞，都淋成了落汤鸡，也不怕感冒。”

忒修斯眼皮也没抬一下，直接忽略了母亲话里的抱怨，专心沏茶。

“您的茶要放多少糖，还跟平常一样么？”

“一会儿我自己放吧，你先拿出去，然后帮我上楼去叫纽特起床好么？”

“好的。”

忒修斯捧着托盘将茶送到客厅放下，然后斯卡曼德夫人听到了他咚咚咚咚上楼的脚步声。

“注意脚步轻一点！”她提醒道，这老房子可不像他在新区买的公寓，经不起折腾。

然而青年已经走到楼上，并没有回应母亲。

过了一会儿，斯卡曼德夫人分好了餐盘，兄弟俩便一前一后地下楼。听到纽特重重的脚步声，她又忍不住提醒了一遍。

“对不起，妈妈，我会注意的。”斯卡曼德家的次子挠着头出现在餐厅里。

与他的哥哥相反，青年顶着一头蓬松的浅褐色卷发，透露出刚刚醒来就被兄长拎下楼的窘迫，他套在羊毛衫下的睡衣也印证了这一点。

“快坐下吃早餐吧，你们爸爸估计还要散步一会儿才回来，不用等他。”

斯卡曼德夫人招呼兄弟俩坐下，又转身回到厨房料理她的煎蘑菇。

忒修斯一坐下，便拿过银夹子，将煎蛋分到邻座的纽特盘子里。纽特抬起了手悬在半空中，像想要伸手阻止，却又迟疑。长期独自在外生活的学者，偶尔回到这个屋檐下，兄长还像孩提时代一般自然地为他料理这种小事，不禁感到不习惯。

“纽特，你的实地考察工作顺利么？”

忒修斯的语气像是谈论天气一般漫不经心，灰蓝色的眼睛却并不随意，而是带着探询的意味看向他。

纽特瞥了兄长一眼，却又移开了目光，他以食指推了推眼镜，接过忒修斯递过来的牛奶，“还算挺顺利吧……”

年长的斯卡曼德看着他的幼弟，他知道这幅微微侧过头的模样并不是拒绝的姿态，这是青年学者仔细观察眼前的人时习惯性的动作。

他啜了一口茶，接着问下去，“你这次是到了赤道几内亚？”

“先到喀麦隆，然后再到赤道几内亚，后面还到了肯尼亚和当地的动物保护组织交流，你知道莱瓦保护区那边的做法很值得学习……“

青年学者谈到自己熟悉的领域便开始滔滔不绝，语速也加快不少，玳瑁镜框后的双眼像点燃的马灯，发出不同平常的光亮。

忒修斯嘴角带着笑意，一边切开盘子里的煎香肠，一边专心听弟弟分享见闻。

“我最后是从内罗毕回来的。”

纽特一口气讲完了他在东非的保护区的点点滴滴。他看到兄长的茶杯已经空了，才意识到自己讲了多久，有些尴尬地低下头，拿起已经变温的茶一饮而尽。

“挺好的，”忒修斯对他分享的经历如此评论，“我还担心你一直待在草原上，只跟动物打交道，至少你的旅行路线上还能看到现代城市和人类。”

“忒修斯！这不是旅游，这是——”

“这是一次严肃的学术考察，我知道。”忒修斯拍了拍青年学者的肩膀，“我只是开玩笑。”

青年学者因为激动而绷紧的肩膀松下来，但眉头仍未舒展，“你知道，我听不懂你们金融精英的笑话。”

“我没有取笑你的意思。 我只是……很久不跟你这样聊天了，你不要生气。”

纽特叹了口气。他当然没法生气，他对自己的兄长从来没法生气。

这时，斯卡曼德夫人捧着刚刚出锅的黄油蘑菇炒洋葱出现在餐厅，菌类天然的香气混合着油脂的味道，让兄弟停下了原来的话题，注意力挪到那金灿灿的蘑菇上。

“你们刚刚在聊什么？”斯卡曼德夫人拿过桌面的食夹，将蘑菇直接分到兄弟俩的餐盘里。

“没什么，我跟纽特聊了一下他在非洲的实地考察。”

斯卡曼德夫人听到，不禁看向纽特，“你这次回来，应该会在研究室待一阵吧？”

纽特躲过母亲期待的眼神，埋头大口咀嚼他的早餐。

“纽特，你会留在伦敦吧？”兄长也跟着追问。

青年学者眨眨眼，浅褐色的眼珠转了一圈，看看母亲，又看看身边的兄长。

他的喉头滚动，噎下蘑菇，又拿起桌上的牛奶喝了一大口。

母亲与兄长依然注视着他。

纽特深深吸了一口气，“我今天就要出差，这次是巡回学术会议，至少一个月不会回来。”

斯卡曼德夫人显然对这回答不满意，“你外出考察一年，理应休息整顿一下。”

“妈妈，这是一个很重要的学术会议，我不可能缺席。而且只是出差一个月。”

“如果你出门在外学会照顾自己，我倒没有那么担心。可是看看你的脸，都瘦到瘪下去了！今天凌晨那么大的雨，也不知道在机场避一会再回来，或者至少打个伞，这个天气淋雨很容易感冒的！这点上你真是跟你哥一样，叫人没法放心。”

斯卡曼德夫人说着，剜了忒修斯一眼。后者面色不改地给弟弟倒茶，对母亲的抱怨习以为常。

“妈妈，如果您继续这样说，纽特可能接下来两个月都不会回来。”

“这种时候你们倒是在同一阵线了。”斯卡曼德夫人抬起手在长子的鼻头狠狠地一刮，像是对待一个不听话的小鬼，完全无视他已经三十多岁了。

忒修斯因为母亲的动作笑了，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，起身要离开的样子。

“这么快就走了？你们爸爸还没回来。”

“今早有个重要的晨会，我应该出门了。”

高大的青年理了理西装，穿过餐厅的拱门走到走廊上，从衣帽架上取下他的骆驼绒大衣和围巾换上。

“我接下来要负责一个海外的项目，可能一段时间都不能回来。”

斯卡曼德夫人听到长子的话，放下了刀叉，“注意安全，有空的时候记得给我电话。”

“风险评估师当然非常注重‘安全’。”忒修斯从门廊探头进来，对母亲摆手告别。

母亲没有在意他的玩笑，起身走到门边，张开双臂拥抱这个比她高了一大截的长子。

“好了，妈妈，我要迟到了。”

斯卡曼德夫人这才放开她的长子，并帮他正了正围巾。

“好吧，快出门吧，我的风险评估专家。”

“再见，妈妈。”

忒修斯吻了母亲的脸颊，转身出门。

斯卡曼德夫人跟纽特一起透过餐厅的窗户，看着黑色的路虎揽胜SVR开出斯卡曼德家老宅的车库，迎着满街的落叶驶去。

十五分钟后，忒修斯在一个街角拐弯，他通过后视镜查看了周边的情况，确定并没有开往同一方向的“同伴”。

他将车停在一个不起眼的角落，按下方向盘上的按钮，车窗玻璃缓缓变色，直到外界完全看不清车内的情况。

青年揭开方向盘上的皮套，露出底下的面板，他将食指贴在上面。

随后毫无感情的机械女声响起，“指纹验证通过，启动第二项识别。”

忒修斯拉下原本的后视镜，揭开镜子露出背后的扫描器，他将身体前倾，眼睛对准扫描枪口。

“眼纹信息通过，系统接入成功，日安，斯卡曼德特工主管。”

忒修斯面前的挡风玻璃上投出系统界面的影像。

“汇报今天的简报。”

“任务简报1条，来自‘电缆’，优先等级A级。”

“直接读取。”

系统界面变为人像，特拉弗斯的脸出现在他的挡风玻璃上。

“忒修斯，抱歉让你提前结束休假，我们刚刚接到了‘邻居’送上门的一项重要任务，需要安全级别5A以上的特工执行。目前可透露的任务资料会通过保密网络发到你的任务系统上。你需要在上午10点05分到任务汇合地点见面，联合任务的执行搭档会在那里等你，对方的代号是‘采集者’。”

简报结束后，忒修斯就收到了任务资料。

看到了“重要线人保护”几个关键字以及红色的任务级别标签，他挑了挑眉，双眼快速左右扫动，浏览任务背景描述。随着读取内容，他脸上的肌肉变得僵硬。当读完整份报告，忒修斯关掉了窗口，伸手揉了揉眉心。

“政府电信局[*1] 是不是出任务都不带脑子。”

“您说得很对。”

突然出现的机械女声在车厢中显得有点吓人，忒修斯意识到这是他的AI在回答以后，叹了一口气。

肯定是哪一次跟别的特工一起出任务，被哪个无聊的家伙修改的设置。

“Artemis，关掉唤起对话功能。”

“斯卡曼德特工主管，我以为您需要我。”

“我需要你听从命令，但我不需要你陪我闲聊。”

“唤起对话功能已关闭，但您仍可通过标准语音指令操作本系统。”

“退出系统，切换到普通导航。”

投影在挡风玻璃上的影像徐徐变暗，被揭开的方向盘与后视镜也自动复原。

忒修斯启动座驾，调转方向盘离开了街角。

纽特在忒修斯离开家门后继续吃完他的早餐，帮母亲将餐盘都拿到了厨房，再回到楼上换衣服以及取行李。

斯卡曼德夫人对于小儿子离家一年毫无音讯、回来只有几个小时感到相当不高兴。她听到楼梯传来的脚步声，放下了手上的活，来到了走廊上。

“这就要出门了？”

“恩，我要早点回去研究院报到，然后马上就要出差。”

“你这一去又是一个月不见。”

“我、我会尽量……”

“行了，赶不回来也没办法，学学你哥，知道偶尔打个电话回来就好。要学会照顾自己，知道吗？“

斯卡曼德夫人今天第二次张开她的手臂，拥抱了她的小儿子。

“好的，妈妈。”

纽特也在她的脸颊上落下轻轻一吻，拎起行李箱，走出了大宅的门口，召来的计程车正停在外面。

青年学者打开了后座的车门，先将箱子放进车厢内，再低头钻进车里。

司机回过头问他，“请问您要到什么地方？”

“沃克斯霍尔车站。”

“好的。”司机徐徐启动引擎，透过后视镜看见青年抱着手提行李箱，下巴垫在交叠的手臂上，两眼好奇地打量着车窗外的风景。

“您是到伦敦观光吗？”

青年过了一阵才反应过来司机跟他搭话，他侧过头，过长的卷发挡住了眼睛，“我不是来观光的，我是来工作的。”

“您到沃克斯霍尔工作吗？”

“是的。”

司机语气里带上了几分玩笑的轻快，“噢，沃克斯霍尔[*2]，我该不会正在配合您执行一项特别任务吧？”

后座上的青年被他逗笑了，“不，您误会了，我只是到那附近一个的研究所。”

“我看您也并不像007，更像做研究的人。”

青年保持着微笑看向窗外的风景，没有继续接话。

忒修斯按照资料定位，驱车将近1小时赶到集合地点。

下车前他取出任务手机，插入了新拆开的SIM卡，激活了机器。

透过蓝牙耳机，他听到另一头技术支持的声音。

“日安，猎鹰，我是您这次的二线信鸽。”

“猎鹰收到，信鸽，请保持连线。”

信号另一头的电流声稳定在一个频率上，忒修斯知道背后的同事已经就位，摸了摸腰侧的枪套，确认一切无误后离开了车厢。

他走进约定的小巷中，左右观察，看见没人跟随后摸出手枪，上好膛，轻轻拔动保险并使枪口朝上，放轻脚步走到一扇虚掩着的门前。

那扇门几乎是一推就开，门内的空间不大，但相当空旷。

一个中等身材的男子背对门口坐在室内的长桌前，即使姿态相当放松也能隔着西装看到肱三头肌的线条。忒修斯判断这个人应该就是“邻居”家的特工。

只可惜这毫无防备、完全将后背交给对手的低警觉度，让忒修斯在心里翻了个白眼。

要不就是自视过人，要不就是个训练不到家的菜鸟，无论哪一种都说明“邻居”培养特工的方式有问题。

出于风度，忒修斯轻轻咳嗽了一声。

背对他的男子随即转过头，没有拔枪，而是露出一个友善的笑容。

“您就是猎鹰吗？我是采集者，您这次任务的搭——”

男子的笑容凝固在面上，同时凝住的还有忒修斯的脚步。

加入军情五处十年，忒修斯执行过无数次联合任务，遇到过各种各样的任务搭档。

即使再恶劣的情况、再难以忍耐的队友他都没有抱怨过。

但是这一次，他突然很想问问‘电缆’那边的上司，问问二线的‘信鸽’，眼前这到底是什么鬼？

原本应该坐在国王学院研究室内的纽特·斯卡曼德，刚刚从非洲回来的动物保护学者，他亲爱的弟弟，现在就坐在他的眼前。

忒修斯伸手掐掉了连接的蓝牙耳机，并举起枪示意褐发的年轻人也将他身上的通讯设备静音。

“纽特，你应该跟我解释这到底是怎么一回事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1] 英国陆军情报六局（MI6），对外称“政府电信局”  
> [注2] 现实中的MI6办公地址并不秘密，就座落在伦敦沃克斯霍尔地铁站附近，是一处观光景点


	2. Chapter 2

“纽特，你应该跟我解释这到底是怎么一回事。”

忒修斯皱着眉，将枪口往上抬。他警惕地后退一步，反手将门锁上。

眼前满脸雀斑的年轻人年瞪大眼睛，微微地歪头看着忒修斯，尚未从震惊中缓过神来。

“忒修斯，你……是猎鹰？”

“应该叫长官。我是猎鹰，秘密勤务局特工主管[*1]。”

“等、等一下，那你在格雷欣大街[*2]的工作……”

“那只是个掩护身份。”忒修斯直直地盯着他的幼弟，脸色严峻得像是10岁那年，他发现纽特摔碎了母亲的花瓶，“倒是你，纽特·斯卡曼德博士，你现在不是应该在研究所，准备你的'巡回学术会议'吗？”

纽特的毫不畏惧地回应他的注视，“那也是个掩护身份。”

“嗯哼？东非的实地考察呢，还有你从赤道几内亚寄来的明信片？”

纽特没有移开他的目光，“那是……战术掩护小组的功课。”

“所以你根本没有去非洲。”忒修斯笃定地说道。

他的脑海里浮现一个半小时前，纽特坐在餐桌前，眉飞色舞地跟他地介绍肯尼亚的黑犀牛、细纹斑马和象群的模样，不禁冷哼了一声。

“你这个骗子。”忒修斯补了一句，咬牙切齿地。

“我真的去了！你忘了吗？我研究生毕业那个暑假，就在莱瓦保护区待了三个月，早上跟你说的都是我的亲身经历！我、我只是在时间上撒了谎……”

褐发年轻人说着声音越来越小，说到后面干脆低下头，抿着嘴，但眼睛依然隔着垂下的额发看向忒修斯，只是没再继续说下去。

忒修斯非常熟悉纽特的这幅模样，这并不是感到愧疚，也不是在示弱。相反，这是纽特不想要再讨论的意思，这是他在负隅顽抗时的模样。

年长的斯卡曼德叹了一口气，没有握枪的手按了按紧绷的眉头，试图让自己的表情放松一些、语气友善一些。

“你是什么时候加入秘密情报局的？”

纽特敏锐地捕捉到兄长语气的变化，又抬起了头。

“13个月前。”他回答道。

“就是你拿到博士学位后一个月。”

“对。”

很好，非常好，原来邻居13个月前就在他眼皮底下拐走了他弟，而他居然毫不知情。

忒修斯已经想骂人了，当然他并没有说出口。

他努力翻找适合的词汇，改用更缓和的语气跟他的弟弟说话：“我以为像你这样的人不会进情报组织……我不是说你不好，纽特，你知道的，动物保护学者，跟我认识的情报人员……不太一样。我实在难以想象MI6是怎么跟你产生联系的……”

“他们到学校办说明会了。”

噢，校招会！现在是21世纪了，招聘高级人才难道还要靠拍肩膀[*3]吗？当然是到名校办招聘会！邻居的人事部门真是天才！

但忒修斯面上依旧维持着平静，“你看起来不像会对情报工作感兴趣。”

“我只是偶然路过，但是他们在说明会上放了一个打击国际犯罪组织的案例，那个组织，他们走私象牙……”

招聘会上当然要放激动人心的故事才能忽悠到热血的年轻人！打击走私象牙，多么天才！邻居真应该给人事部门加薪！

忒修斯再次揉了揉眉心，“那过去一年你在哪里。”

“参加培训。”

很正常，13个月前才加入MI6，当然要参加特工培训。如果忒修斯没有算错，培训时间应该要12个月。

“所以今天是……”

“我第一天出任务。”

忒修斯深深地吸了一口气，“敢问你的安全级别是几级？“

纽特眨了眨眼，“安全级别？”

忒修斯心里默默翻了个白眼。

他当然没有安全级别！第一天上班就出任务的菜鸟估计新人入职手续都没办，哪里来的安全级别评估？

“你在这里等一下，我马上回来。”

忒修斯背抵墙站在接头小屋的门外，单手将耳机戴回去。

“猎鹰呼叫信鸽。”

“信鸽在线，请说明。”

“我要求直接与‘电缆’对话。”

两分钟后，忒修斯听到了特拉弗斯的声音。

“电缆上线。”

“特拉弗斯，任务简报有漏洞。”

“你跟邻居的特工接头了吗？任务遇到什么问题了？”

“邻居的特工就是问题。”

“从我收到的简报来看，邻居派出了他们最优秀的一线特工。”

沃克斯霍尔那群家伙还真敢说，忒修斯在心里冷哼了一声。

“这这是一个要求安全级别5A的红色任务，而我所见到这位‘一线特工’没有安全级别。”

“这不可能，你怎么敢断定？”

“他叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”

忒修斯听到特拉弗斯倒吸了一口凉气。

“你说什么？”

“我得感谢我们住在河边的天才邻居，13个月前招募了我弟弟，而今天是他第一天出任务。”

通讯另一头突然消了音，即使不是面对面，忒修斯也能猜到特拉弗斯在那边骂人了。

隔了大约5秒，信鸽重新上线，“这里是信鸽，电缆已下线，稍后再接入。”

“特拉弗斯骂人了吗？”

信鸽以轻轻一笑回应了他的问题。

忒修斯也笑了，随即又道，“希望他对我们邻居多骂几句。”

这个愿望大概是实现了。

忒修斯低头看手表，时间大约过了5分钟，他才再次听到特拉弗斯的声音。

“电缆呼叫猎鹰。”

“猎鹰在线。”

“以下是针对这次任务的补充情报：秘密情报局的专项小组特工的名单，24小时前被一名黑客公布到网上，因这项情报泄露，小组目前已全军覆没。而8个小时前，该黑客公布了另一份名单，上面是目前所有一线执行任务的MI6特工。”

这回轮到忒修斯倒吸了一口凉气。

“所以……”

“我们的邻居目前没有任何可以执行任务的特工，除了刚刚离开训练场、名字尚不在册的新人。”

忒修斯感觉到太阳穴在跳动，“这就是他们‘最优秀的一线特工’。”

“纽特·斯卡曼德确实是这批刚上一线的新人里模拟成绩最优秀的，根据邻居的补充说明。”

真是够了，忒修斯咬牙。

“重新评估此次任务可行性，我申请单独执行任务。”

“申请驳回，这个任务名义上依然是MI6的任务，我们只是紧急支援。”

“申请调整任务配给。”

“你要什么？”

“我要库房里的‘豪华自助餐’。”

忒修斯指的是军火库的补给。

“没有问题。”特拉弗斯爽快地答应了。

忒修斯掐掉通讯，长吁一口气。

他推门迎向今天最棘手的任务，替他聪明的邻居、那天杀的邮政电信局，为他亲爱的弟弟上一堂特工入职培训课。

纽特将耳贴在门上，他不知道他的兄长在外面跟谁聊天，声音压得太低，隔着门只能听到嗡嗡声。

忒修斯在门外估计正背靠墙站着，皮鞋跟轻轻地叩地面，发出嗒-嗒-嗒的声响，纽特知道那是他跟别人谈条件时惯常的动作。

褐发年轻人犹豫在是否继续偷听还是乖乖在一边等着，最后选择了后者。

他掏出任务手机看了一眼，没有新的指示。

他又摸了摸衣襟里的手枪，掏出来检查了一眼保险是否扣上，再放回去。

他又正了正自己的领带，即使没有人看得见。

——老天啊，他真的很紧张！

纽特·斯卡曼德感觉没有什么时候能比现在更倒霉了。

13个月前头脑发热加入了秘密情报局，然后对家人谎称自己被研究所录取了，打着前往非洲实地考察的名号去参加特工培训，期间还要借战术掩护小组给忒修斯寄明信片……就在他以为自己天衣无缝地完成了伪装，满怀兴奋迎接特工生涯第一个任务，老天爷跟他开了个玩笑。

谁能想到他那位令人羡慕的投行精英哥哥，竟然也是一名特工！并且还是他第一次任务的搭档！

从小瞒着父母偷鸡摸狗的事情他就没少干，但他甚少会瞒着忒修斯，尤其是重要的事情上。因为他知道，即使是所有人都无法理解的事，只要是他坚持的，忒修斯都会妥协。他的兄长会叹一口气，然后给他一个拥抱。“我支持你，但你要保证不对我有所隐瞒。”

纽特不知道这一次，忒修斯会怎么看待。

但这也不能怪他，他原本并不打算隐瞒，他只是想等通过了培训、正式成为一名特工，再找个合适的时间跟兄长分享这段特殊的经历。谁能料到成为特工第一天，就被忒修斯撞破了呢？

纽特咽了咽口水，侧耳听门外的声音。

鞋跟叩地的声音不知道什么时候停了，忒修斯推门进来，吓得纽特立即起身。

他再咽了口水，喉结紧张地上下跳动。

年长的特工脸上看不出任何颜色，“再次自我介绍一下，我是猎鹰，秘密勤务局特工主管，你这一次的任务搭档。”

听到忒修斯公事公办的语气，纽特绷紧的后背肉眼可见地放松了，他点了点头。

但年长的特工对他的反应并不满意，“你的代号呢？”

纽特条件反射地立正，“采集者，长官。”

“汇报这次任务的情况。”

“重要线人保护，任务级别红色，安全级别5A，对象是针对法国军火走私犯罪集团的污点证人，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。上一批特工已全军覆没，仅线人生还，目前在安全地点等待转移。”

“下一步行动是什么？”

“转移线人。”

“执行下一步之前我们还要补充一下弹药……你带武器了吗？“

纽特从衣襟掏出了他的瓦尔特PPK[*4]。

忒修斯瞬间瞪大了双眼。

“怎么了？”

“我以为007系列都是瞎编的，没想到你们真的那么的……复古。”

纽特没听懂忒修斯的揶揄，又将手枪收回衣襟里。

“走吧。”

“去哪里？”

“先‘打扮’得像个绅士，我们才能去见淑女。”

“天哪，这里是军火博物馆吗？”

进入秘密特勤局“库房”时，纽特睁大双眼，忍不住左右张看。

眼前的军火库将近800平方米大小，4米的楼高，一排接一排的武器展示架几乎看不到尽头。即使是参加MI6特工培训时，纽特也没有看见过这么密集的枪支弹药。

忒修斯知道眼前的年轻特工没见过这种架势，心里问候了邻居的军需官：竟敢甩给新人特工一把玩具枪就让他上一线？

但他面上却看不出什么情绪，仿佛对纽特外行人般的反应毫不在意。

年长的特工从入口处拿了两个手提袋，像逛超市一样，一边逛随手一边从武器展示架上扫荡。

纽特站在他背后三步以外，忍不住开口问，“直接取不用登记吗，忒……长官？”

忒修斯连回头给他一个眼神的意思都没有，“进门的时候已经验证指纹了。”

“那……带这么多重型枪械上路，不怕被查吗？“

“这次任务可以，二线批准了。出什么情况二线会兜着。”

纽特不知道，忒修斯刚说完这句，蓝牙耳机里立即传来信鸽的抱怨。

“猎鹰，我可没有说过这样的话。”

“这是‘电缆’同意的。”

“那就让‘电缆’负责善后。”

“我很期待看到那一幕。”忒修斯的语气里有种报复的快意。

“你的心太黑了，猎鹰。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

纽特看着兄长脸上露出的诡异笑容，不敢揣测他在打什么算盘，便顿住了脚步。

忒修斯见纽特站着不动，便抖开一个黑色手提袋扔到纽特面前，抬抬下巴，示意纽特身边的架子。

“5.56北约步枪子弹，全部填进4179标准弹匣，直到装满这个口袋为止。让我看看你们邮政电信局特工的填弹速度。”

纽特看到口袋的尺寸震惊了，“需要这么多吗？”

“我还嫌少。”

说完忒修斯转身，走到另一排自动步枪前，手指轻轻摸过每一个枪杆，最后停在了黑克勒-科赫的HK416上。

“就你了。”他小声念道，然后像扫荡圣诞特价品一般的速度扫走了6把。

纽特以一种相当不雅的姿势蹲在地上，拆开一堆子弹往弹匣里填，填满一个便往手提袋里塞。

他以观察动物的眼神看着忒修斯选枪，“这次任务会有械斗吗？”

“肯定的，你的同事们都遭遇了什么，任务简报上写得很清楚。”

年轻的特工立刻闭上了嘴。

待纽特装好满满一袋实弹弹匣，忒修斯已经扫荡一圈回到他跟前。

他递给纽特一把崭新的手枪，那是伯莱塔92F，以高精准度和杀伤力称著。

“我有自己的佩枪。”年轻特工一开口就是拒绝。

“这是备用，有备无患总是好的。”

——你们MI6就是再喜欢007，也不应该带着一把“和平之枪”出任务。

忒修斯忍不住对邻居的军需官再次腹诽。

“我们还需要其他装备吗？”

忒修斯从他的手提袋里抽出一件凯夫拉背心，扔给纽特，“一会儿你把这个换上，我们再出发。”

年轻的特工接过防弹衣，眨了眨眼，本该在他兄长眉间的皱褶渐渐爬上了他的眉头。

这一件接一件的装备，都在在告诉他这次任务的危险性。

忒修斯还在展示架间游荡，半晌拎着一个小小的手提箱走回来。

“这是什么？”纽特有些好奇。

“微型对讲机，今年最新采购的新款，可以限定在小团队内使用。”忒修斯一边说，一边打开了手提箱，“这款对讲机的监听和耳麦是分离的，而且监听器非常小，可以隐藏在身上任何位置。这意味着就是耳麦被扯掉，另一边的同伴也还能听到你的状况。”

纽特从忒修斯手中接过那颗小小的纽扣，举起来在灯下仔细地观察。

“看起来就是普通的纽扣。”年轻人赞叹着，眼中闪过兴奋的光芒。

忒修斯自然没有错过纽特的眼神，他嘴角上弯，收回了监听器。

“好了，差不多了。”忒修斯道，“一会儿回到车上，我们可以部署这套对讲设备，它很适合安保类任务。”

纽特对他点点头。

半小时后，载着一后座重型枪械，忒修斯心满意足地离开军火库。

“线人现在的坐标是哪里，知道吗？”

纽特在副驾驶座上，低头翻查他的任务手机，“在考文垂那边一处安全屋，具体坐标……”

“知道了，那是我们一个中转站，导航里有记录。”

忒修斯单手操控方向盘，调出了导航。纽特核对了坐标，确定和任务信息一致，便将手机收起来。

“这次任务的线人，你了解多少？”忒修斯冷不丁地问道。

纽特下意识地想要掏手机，被忒修斯冷冷地瞥了一眼。

“不要翻档案，说说你还记得多少。”

忒修斯是看过任务简报的，他并不需要纽特为他提供任何情报。

这是一场小型测验，纽特心里默默道。

“莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，28岁，法国军火走私犯罪集团头目考乌斯·莱斯特兰奇的独生女，掌握了她父亲大量交易情报与买家信息，此前帮助法国第七局与英国MI6破坏了多起走私交易，目前被杀手组织追杀，根据线人保护守则转移到英国。11月16日经过法国第七局引渡至英国，由MI6特工贴身保护。11月17日遭遇袭击，我方特工全军覆没……”

忒修斯点了点头，纽特基本将简报背下了。

“有一点我需要补充，刚刚从二线那里得知的。17日发生的袭击，对方使用了化学武器，这是上一批特工殉职的原因。而线人在袭击中幸存，但搜救小队找到她的时候，她也受到了化学武器的影响……”

忒修斯没有继续说下去，而是让沉默替代了他的态度。

纽特完全懂得他的意思。

年轻特工紧抿下唇，低头盯着交叠的双手，眼中有股悄然燃起的火焰。

忒修斯非常熟悉这股火焰，他在新人时期也曾经有过。那是任何一个心中有正义的青年，都不会让其熄灭的火焰。

他很清楚心头的火烧会有多难受，但他也知道它能够变为力量，所以年长的特工保持着沉默，让新人独自体会。

这也是特工成长的一部分。

黑色的路虎揽胜无声地行驶了快2小时，到达目的地。

那是一座老式的连排楼，坐落在静谧的居民区中。

忒修斯跟信鸽通话，“我们到中转站了，让先遣小组跟我们交接吧。”

“信鸽确认，先遣小组已经在等候，你们可以直接上门。”

两人对视一眼，各自检查过佩枪，并用大衣掩盖着枪套，各拎起一个手提袋下车。

忒修斯走在前头，一手推拎包，另一手始终收在大衣内侧，看起来像插在口袋里，但纽特知道，他是摸着腰侧的枪套。

安全屋在老房子的四楼，穿过楼道的时候，忒修斯已经跟屋内的先遣小组接上通话，于是两人走到门前，房门便徐徐开启。

年轻的女特工举着枪，探头确认门外是自己人，便松开了栓门的链子。

“猎鹰，秘密勤务局特工主管。”忒修斯自我介绍，”这是采集者，秘密情报局特工……”

“见习特工。”纽特补充道。

女特工的脸色没有多大变化，大概是一早就知道邻居家的惨状。

“火蜥蜴，高级特工。这次负责先遣支援。目前线人状况很稳定，你们可以随时安排转移。”

听到线人的状况，纽特立即左右张望，而忒修斯朝火蜥蜴发问。

“联系过医疗支援吗？”

火蜥蜴看出了眼前两人的担忧，露出一个微笑。

“医疗小组已经来过了，不用担心。线人状态良好。”

忒修斯与纽特对视一眼，没有读懂这状况。

“你们就是新来的Uber司机吗？”

火蜥蜴的背后传来一把稚嫩的声音。

纽特的视线顺着声音过去，只见一个大约11、12岁的女孩，从房间里走出来，脸上流露着与她年龄不相称的冷漠。

他侧过脸看了看忒修斯，后者同样一脸惊愕。

“你好，我是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。”女孩收起了刚刚戏谑的态度，却流露出与她年龄更不符的成熟，“如你们所见，因为昨天遇到的不明化学烟雾，我变成了小学生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1] 特工主管（SAC，Special Agent in Charge），与见习特工之间差5级，职级仅次于副参谋长  
> [注2] 英国四大银行之一的劳埃德银行，总部位于25 Gresham Street，伦敦金融城核心区  
> [注3] MI5与MI6招募情报人员的经典套路“拍拍肩膀”，许多知名特工都是通过被人拍拍肩膀并问“交个朋友吧？”招揽进世界上最古老的谍报组织  
> [注4] 瓦尔特Walther PPK自动手枪，于1931年面世，系二战时期最先进的手枪，历史上希特勒就是使用一把PPK自杀。该枪也是007系列中James Bond的经典佩枪。但由于杀伤力有限，主要用于自卫，军迷戏称其为“和平之枪”


End file.
